Day Off!
by Airu74
Summary: Gokudera just wanted to spend time with his boss on their day off. So how in the world did he end up with Yamamoto! And why in the world are the words "I like you" being used? And where is their Boss anyways? YamaGoku and Tsunax?. Two-Shot.
1. Day off 1

_**~Day off~**_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Hitman Reborn._

Gokudera Hayato was trying to have a good day but it was turning out to be not so great. He had just wanted to go and spend the day off of school with his Boss. Now he had a idiot following him. And said idiot was going on and on about some stupid nonsense that he did not feel listening to. He felt a headache coming on and the sun was not helping. It was beaming down on them and it was making him angrier. A frown came onto his face as he sped up his pace, balling and unballing his hands as they walked.

"And then-" Yamamoto began before Gokudera cut him off.

"Yamamoto Takeshi if you don't be quiet right now I'll kill you." Gokudera whispered as he stood in front of Yamamoto with a frown on his face.

"Mah, Mah, Gokudera calm down" Yamamoto said with a smile.

"You damn baseball-idiot! Can you ever be quiet!" Gokudera yelled as he glared at Yamamoto.

"I was just telling you about this new ice-cream shop that Haru-chan and Kyoko-chan were talking about. You wanna go check it out?" Yamamoto asked, smile still in place.

"I don't care and no!" Gokudera half-yelled before turning around and walking down the street.

"Haha. Gokudera wait up!" Yamamoto said as he ran after him.

_**At Tsuna's house**_

"Sorry but he's not here" Nana said with a smile.

"Thank you and if you see him can you tell him we're looking for him?" Gokudera said as he bowed.

"Sure. Have nice day!" Nana said as they left.

"You too!" Yamamoto called back.

"They are so cute together!" Nana squealed as she walked into the house.

Now what was he going to do? His Boss was not home and he was stuck with the baseball-idiot. Man did life hate him or something! He was just walking and the idiot was following him. He could feel Yamamoto's eyes on him and he could tell he was smiling. It was too hot out here for him. He needed to go and cool down, and the idiot was making it worse! He was just smiling and staring at him. Gokudera turned around and looked at the boy. He smiled bigger when he noticed Gokudera was looking at him. What the heck was up with him? Gokudera jumped a little when Yamamoto walked a bit forward and chuckled.

"What?" Gokudera asked as Yamamoto stood in front of him and leaned down a little toward him.

"Lets go check out that ice-cream shop!" Yamamoto whispered softly with happiness.

"F-Fine!" Gokudera stuttered as a blush dusted his cheeks.

"Great lets go!" Yamamoto said as he grabbed Gokudera and headed to the shopping district.

Gokudera couldn't stop him self from blushing as Yamamoto held his hand. Yamamoto's hand was really warm but it was very comfortable. The way their hands fit together felt… perfect. Why wasn't he removing their hands? Was he enjoying this feeling? Yamamoto always made him confused! Shot! His head was starting to hurt again, he'd think about it later.

_**Shopping District**_

Gokudera was staring down at the ground as Yamamoto walked them to the shop. He could feel people staring at them, but why? Was it that unusual to see them together? Oh yeah. He was supposed to hate Yamamoto. But he…didn't. No. He couldn't. Whenever he tried it never worked. Yamamoto was just too….likeable. Damn him.

"Gokudera it's right there!" Yamamoto said happily as they got closer.

"So." Gokudera said as he looked over at the people walking down the street.

"Lighten up! We're about to get ice cream!" Yamamoto said happily as he pulled a little at their hands.

Gokudera blushed in response and looked a little at Yamamoto.

"Haha! Your cute." Yamamoto said as Gokudera stared at him shocked.

"We're here!" Yamamoto announced as he walked into it with Gokudera, who was still in shock with an even redder face.

_**Je t'aime- (Ice cream shop)**_

"What kind of ice cream do you like?" Yamamoto asked as they sat down in one of the booths.

"Why do you want to know?" Gokudera asked, back to his same old grumpy self.

"I enjoy learning about you." Yamamoto said with a smile as he stared at Gokudera.

"Why?" Gokudera asked.

"Because I like you and think your interesting." Yamamoto said with a meaningful look on his face.

"You like me?" Gokudera asked softly.

"Yeah, and I really want to get to know you better." Yamamoto said as he stared into Gokudera's eyes.

"Are you two ready to order?" A high-pitched voice asked.

"Uh, yeah." Yamamoto said smiling again.

"I'm Annabella. I'll be your waitress today!" She said as she stared at Yamamoto.

Gokudera turned and looked at her. She was a busty girl in a black and white maids outfit that was really short. She had shining sapphire blue eyes and jet black hair tied in a side ponytail. The hair fell down to just below her hips and she had a soft face with creamy colored skin and a curvy body. You could tell she was trying to flirt with Yamamoto.

"I would like some Neapolitan ice cream. What do you want Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked as he stared at the boy, smile still in place.

"Um, just some mint chocolate chip ice cream" Gokudera said softly, staring at the table.

"Do you want cones, cups or bowls?" She asked eyes fixed on Yamamoto.

"Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked

"Bowls" Gokudera said eyes fixed on the table.

"Bowls" Yamamoto said happily.

"K. Be right back!" She said giggling before leaving the two.

"That girl likes you" Gokudera said as soon as she was gone.

"And?" Yamamoto asked his face serious again.

"Do you like her?" Gokudera asked.

"No, I like you" Yamamoto said again.

"Here you go!" The girl said as she sat their ice cream down.

"Let's go" Gokudera said as he grabbed his ice cream and stood up.

"Ok?" Yamamoto said confused as he got up, paid for the ice cream and walked slowly behind Gokudera.

"Come again!" Annabella said sadly as they left.

_**At the park**_

"Gokudera why did we leave?" Yamamoto asked.

"I wanted to" Gokudera said simply as they sat on a bench the sun setting behind them.

"Why do you want to know more about me?" Gokudera asked as he slowly ate his ice cream.

"Because I like you" Yamamoto said again.

"You don't know anything about me how can you like me!" Gokudera said unhappily.

"I do know some things about you." Yamamoto said simply.

"Like what?" Gokudera asked as he sat down his ice cream on his lap.

"That you like to read, you like the color red, you wear glasses while reading, you love cats, you like to cook, your favorite vegetable is a onion, your favorite fruit is a strawberry, I know when your birthday is, what you wanna be when you grow up, one of your favorite sports is soccer, your favorite class is English, and that you hate annoying people!" Yamamoto said smiling at Gokudera who was shocked.

"Why do you know all of that?" Gokudera asked blushing.

"Because I like you!" Yamamoto exclaimed as he stood up.

"I don't believe you." Gokudera said

"What can I do to make you believe me?" Yamamoto asked.

"I don't know, you should you're the one who likes me!" Gokudera exclaimed as he stood up.

"Fine" Yamamoto said softly as he grabbed Gokudera's face and leaned in soft before their lips met.

It was a soft and sweet feeling as Gokudera's eyes widened. He slowly melted into the kiss as Yamamoto's hands wrapped around his waist. He slowly brought his trembling hands up and wrapped them around Yamamoto's neck as he kissed back softly. They pressed their bodies together for a second before Yamamoto broke the kiss.

"No do you believe me?" Yamamoto asked

Gokudera just nodded softly as he lightly panted a light blush dusting his pale cheeks.

"Yamamoto" Gokudera said

"Huh?" Yamamoto asked

"My ice cream fell" Gokudera said as he looked down at it.

"Haha! I'll buy you a new one!" Yamamoto said as he chuckled.

_This is a two-shot, next chapter should be up tomorrow. Gokudera and Yamamoto find out where Tsuna was._

_Oh and __**Je t'aime **__means __**I love you **__in French._

_**Review please~ **_


	2. Day off 2

_~Day off-two~_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Hitman Reborn._

_**Monday Morning-7:15 am**_

"Gokudera?" Yamamoto said as they walked.

"What?" Gokudera asked

"Haha, I like you!" Yamamoto said as he grinned.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Gokudera exclaimed as his whole face turned red.

"Because I have to get them all out before we get to school." Yamamoto said as he smiled lightly at Gokudera.

"Idiot" Gokudera said as he turned away from Yamamoto.

"Haha. I like you." Yamamoto said as he softly grabbed Gokudera's hand.

"I like you too! Now will you stop?" Gokudera asked as he turned to Yamamoto with a glare.

Yamamoto smiled brightly and nodded as a light blush dusted his cheeks. They were on their way to Tsuna's house so they could all walk to school together. Late last night Tsuna had called them telling them that he had been out with a friend yesterday when they had came over. But Yamamoto and Gokudera had talked to almost everyone and none of them had seen Tsuna either. The only people who they didn't talk to were Kyoko, Hibari, and Chrome, who they haven't seen in weeks, so who was he with? Gokudera sighed as he tried to figure out. It was most likely Kyoko since that only made sense. Yeah he would go with that for now.

"Morning Tsuna!" Yamamoto exclaimed as they made it to his house.

"Good Morning, Tenth!" Gokudera said as he bowed in front of Tsuna.

"M…M…Morning, Yamamoto, Gokudera!" Tsuna stuttered out as he had a light blush on his cheeks.

"Tsuna why are you wearing a scarf, it's hot out here." Yamamoto said confused as he tilted his head to the side slightly.

"I…um…I'm not feeling well!" Tsuna said as he wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck.

"Tenth! Why are you going to school, you should rest and get better!" Gokudera exclaimed worry clearly on his face.

"Maybe he wants to protect us!" Yamamoto said as he smiled at Tsuna.

"The Tenth cares so much about us!" Gokudera said as he had tears in his eyes.

"Um…Yeah" Tsuna said as he looked over at Yamamoto who was staring at him intensely.

"We should get to school before Hibari bites us to death" Yamamoto said as Tsuna blushed.

"H…Hai!" Tsuna said as he started speed walking towards the school.

"Gokudera do you notice anything weird about Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked as they followed behind Tsuna.

"He's sick, of course he will act weird!" Gokudera said as he started to catch up to Tsuna.

"No, there's something else" Yamamoto whispered to himself.

"Baseball idiot, Hurry up!" Gokudera said as him a Tsuna waited for Yamamoto.

"Sorry! Coming!" Yamamoto said before he put on a big smile and run over to them.

_**Namimori High School-7:50am **_

"We made it early today" Tsuna said as relief filled him.

"Herbivores" Hibari said as he pulled out his Tonfas.

"H…H…Hibari-san!" Tsuna exclaimed before covering his mouth.

"Tsunayoshi." Hibari said as he walked over to Tsuna and stared at him.

"I..I…um-"

"I told you to call me Kyoya." Hibari said as he smirked down at Tsuna.

"I'm sorry!" Tsuna said as he held onto his scarf.

"Scarves are not allowed in school, Tsunayoshi." Hibari said with his smirk widening. "Take it off"

"But Kyoya-san…" Tsuna said as he blushed.

"Remove it, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari said with a glare.

"B…But!" Tsuna squeaked as Hibari moved closer to him.

"Kufufufu. You should listen to Kyoya, Tsunayoshi." A voice said before Tsuna felt arms circle around his waist from behind.

"Mukuro!" Tsuna exclaimed as he blushed even harder.

"Kufufufu. You miss me?" Mukuro asked as he hugged Tsuna tighter to his chest.

"I just saw you" Tsuna mumbled as he looked down at the ground with a blush so deep, it seemed impossible to get any deeper.

"You know something, Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro whispered in Tsuna's ear.

"W..W…What?" Tsuna squeaked out as Mukuro leaned closer to him.

"When someone marks you" Mukuro purred into Tsuna's ear. "Kufufufu. You aren't supposed to cover it up."

Gasps could be heard as Hibari grabbed Tsuna's jaw, pulling him forward, and kissing him. Tsuna's eyes widened as he turned even redder.(**A/N**: He might explode! ^-^) He then felt Mukuro bite his neck and gasped, which let Hibari sneak his tongue in. He closed his eyes tightly as a soft moan left his mouth before Hibari and Mukuro stopped. Tsuna just stood there in shock as everyone stared at him.

"Kufufufu. Hello, Kyoya~" Mukuro said as they stared at each other.

"Hello, Carnivore." Hibari said as he and Mukuro shook hands.

"Why is he a Carnivore?" Tsuna muttered, which made Hibari and Mukuro turn to him.

"Because **T**s**una**." Hibari said with a smirk.

"Kufufufu. We both enjoy eating Tuna." Mukuro said as he smiled at Tsuna.

"T…T…Tuna!" Tsuna asked as the color drained from his face.

"Kufufufu. Yes, but we only like a certain kind." Mukuro said

"The small and unseasoned kind." Hibari said as he walked closer to Tsuna.

"U…Unseasoned?" Tsuna asked confused and scared.

"The kind that has not been touched." Hibari said as he stood in front of Tsuna.

"So that we can add our own seasoning to it." Mukuro softly said into Tsuna's ear.

"Seasoning?" Tsuna whispered for a second before he turned beet red.

"Do you want our seasoning, Tuna?" Hibari asked before Tsuna squealed and passed out.

"Kufufufu. The Tuna died." Mukuro said as he picked up Tsuna bridle style.

"I guess we have to give it CPR." Hibari said before he looked around at everyone with a hard glare. "Get to class"

Everyone scrambled around as they ran off to class in fear of being "bitten to death". However Gokudera was in shock as he still had wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. Yamamoto was standing next to him in deep thought. When Gokudera calmed down he took deep breathes as he tried to understand what just went on. Wait. Why the hell was Mukuro even there!

And Tsuna had said he saw Mukuro yesterday. So that must mean….What in the world was wrong with Tsuna.

"I am EXTREMELY confused! Why were they EXTREMELY talking about fish!" Ryohei yelled to the sky.

"I don't know but something is totally up with Tsuna. But what does Tuna and seasoning have to do with it?" Yamamoto asked as he looked deep in thought.

"You idiots!" Gokudera yelled as they looked over at him.

"You EXTREMELY understand it!" Ryohei yelled

But before Gokudera could speak he got poked by something scarp.

"What the…" Gokudera stopped speaking as all three started at the person.

"Go to class or I'll bite you to death, Herbivores" A soft voice said as Gokudera twitched.

"What the hell are you doing Chrome!" Gokudera asked

"Mukuro-sama told me to do this while him and Hibari-san ate some Tuna." Chrome said as she held some Tonfas.

"Eat some Tuna?" Yamamoto asked

"I'm even more EXTREMELY confused!" Ryohei yelled as he looked up towards the sky.

"Lambo come back!" A light voice called as Lambo came running into the school yard.

"I-Pin can't catch Lambo!" Lambo yelled as they both started to run circles around the teens.

"I'll bite you to death" Chrome said as she poked Gokudera again with the Tonfas.

"This is all EXTREMELY confusing!" Ryohei yelled.

"Haha. Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked as he stood right next to siad boy.

"What?" Gokudera asked as he felt like he was about to explode.

"I like you." Yamamoto whispered softly.

And in that moment Gokudera thought that all this nonsense was worth it if he got to hear that everyday. Thinking back on it everything went wrong on the day he returned Yamamoto's feelings. It was all Yamamoto's fault…

"Baseball- idiot this is all your fault!" Gokudera said as he glared at Yamamoto.

"Haha. I can live with it if you're here." Yamamoto said as he smiled at Gokudera lovingly.

Yeah, this craziness was worth it if he had Yamamoto saying "I like you" everyday, he could live with it.

There you go! Now I have a poll on my page about this story, so go vote! And I just adore 69x27x18, sorry if you don't like it. Oh and my keyboard got messed up but I finally got to update because my bro found another keyboard. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I stayed up all night for this. Haha, now I will go and EXTREMELY eat breakfest! See you again~

_**Review Please!**_


End file.
